User talk:Kian Mikierr/archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mammad313 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 07:29, April 23, 2011 16:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm gotek I've recently adopted the saiyan fan club wiki and wanted to invite you to the wiki it's for anything saiyan even fanon. Here is the link http://saiyanfancub.wikia.com april 27 Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sig Would you like me to make one for you? 13:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You have broken the rules by leaving links to other wikias, did you read the rules or do you even know it is one of the rules? And you did't add catogarys! Thats just plane wroung! You did this on the "Bojack" page. I will only block you if you havent bean blocked about all reddy. Have you? If you lie i can tell! 20:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey im going to deleat your Shut Up! page being that it has nothing to do with Dragon Ball. Supremegogeta 15:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Warning You broke a rule by editing The Super Saiyan 5 page, since it is not your fan fiction. If you do it again you will be blocked. may 23 This is your wanring you should know by now not to post a comment on a real Dragon Ball page. DO it agian and you will be blocked. Supremegogeta 06:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Maybe you're not doing it right. Would you like me to make you one? I can make it shaded. December 10 Hello, nice job on the "Which ____ Character are you" blogs, theyre all really great! :) 18:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It's pretty complicated. Just look at the top of my userpage in Source mode. December 18 I'm there! King of Crossovers 12:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Because it could be taken the wrong way by girl users or they might not like it. December 21 Mammad, do you think you could let TUK be Piccolo or Vegeta in User blog:Gotek/Dragon Ball RP Series 'cause I don't really want you to have three of four main, main characters. December 21 Yeah, but I'll need to make it tommorow 'cause I'm about to go to bed. December 22 {C Here's your banner. What do you think? December 23 firstly, how do you know my name? secondly i dont have to be welcomed, i been on this site along time. 3rdly, im from america. And why do you think that? 13:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mammad a while ago you asked to be in my fanon. What Race would you like to be and would you please be a villain? - Little Trunks Was Gonna I am going to but i've been to lazy... Prillin101 Reply Here is a link you that tells you what it is and what they do. Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki:Bureaucrats#Bureaucrat abilities And no sorry but there si no need for another one. {C Supremegogeta {C 23:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) why are you supprised that i'm a girl? also please pm me in the db chat later on ok i need to ask you something.TrunksI 17:57, January 4, 2012 (U No sorry we have enough. Supremegogeta 23:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC)